A Part Of You
by NewYorkGreen8
Summary: Bella and Addy had grown up together, sharing their hopes and dreams all while planning out their lives. They'd always planned on being in each other's lives, forever, no matter what it took. When Bella makes the decision to live with Charlie in Forks for a while Addy happily joins her. It is here that the two meet the Cullens and see that they can be in each other's lives forever.


**"Are you sure you want to come with me, Addy? That's a big move for you- Florida to Washington." Bella pressed the speakerphone button, placing the phone on her bed as she returned to her closet. "Don't be silly, of course I want to come." Addy sighed on the other end of the phone, becoming aggravated by her cousin. "This isn't some kind of vacation Ad. I'm moving there." Bella tried to reason with her once again, to no avail. "I'm aware of that, and I want in. It'll be an adventure." Bella sighed in defeat, finally becoming aware of her cousin's seriousness regarding the situation. "Alright, your call." Addy squealed in delight, Bella releasing a chuckle at her giddiness. She finished her packing after hanging up the phone, resting the luggage by her bedroom door. **

** The bedroom door opened slightly, her mother peeking small head in the crack, "Hey Bell, ready for your last dinner here?" Renee smiled at Bella, receiving one in return. Bella nodded and got up from her seat, following Renee downstairs. **

** Addy's plane arrived the following day at noon, her arriving at Bella's home shortly after. Before her mother's car had come to a complete halt, Addy leapt out the passenger door, sprinting towards her cousin. Bella smiled at her, taking note to how tan she had gotten. The two embraced tightly, Bella being greeted by Addy's bright smile and newly added braces. "You look amazing Ad, as always." Bella smiled, Addy's smile growing even more if possible.**

** Renee and Pamela - Addy's mother- talked and smiled, the two sisters pleased to see each other after such a long time. Addy wandered back to her mother, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Looking at her family, Bella sighed. She was the odd one out. Addy resembled her mother and Renee to a T; their easily tanned skin, honey blonde hair, bright smiles and warm chocolate eyes framed by thick lashes. Bella had none of these features, having been given all of her father's traits. She shook it off though, determined to keep a good impression of her upcoming "adventure" as Addy had called it. She was venturing out to the dark and gloomy town of Forks, Washington to live with her father Charlie - Addy being much more intrigued by this than herself. Addy had always been enthusiastic about everything she did, though, even when they were kids. She'd always been outgoing and charming, the "exciting cousin" as Bella had sometimes referred to her as. Bella loved her though, and admired her for being so comfortable and confident in herself at the mere age of 14. **

** "You ready Bells?" Renee called, snapping Bella out of thought. Bella nodded, joining her cousin's side and forcing a smile on to her pale face. Pamela placed a tender kiss to Addy's forehead, whispering an "I love you, be safe and call me when you land," before hugging her tightly and smiling. **

** Upon arrival at the airport, Renee released the tears she had been holding in, throwing her arms around her daughter's shoulders. Addy pursed her lips as Bella awkwardly placed a hand on Renee's back, a failed attempt at comforting her. Regaining her composure, Renee said her final goodbyes to the girls, bidding them farewell as they boarded the plane. The ride was fairly peaceful, a couple minor issues including an air martial and a very defiant ten year old boy. Bella and Addy had simply rolled their eyes and gone back to their business. **

** As Seattle came into sight, a small tremor racked Bella's frame, earning a concerned glance from Addy. "This'll be good for both of us. You'll see." Addy smiled reassuringly, standing up to exit the plane. Bella followed shortly after, taking a deep breath before descending down the steps behind Addy's small body. **

** Addy had always been small, even as a child. When she was six, her physician had advised Pamela to try and increase Addy's weight, feeling that she was far too small for her age. Now at age fourteen, she only stood at five foot three inches and weighed one hundred and eight pounds - which she had held herself at for the past two years. She had a small and tight waist and had virtually no curves, still holding a child-like innocence about herself. **

** Addy swiftly drifted through the crowded airport to retrieve hers and Bella's luggage, gracefully gliding between fast moving people while Bella clambered clumsily, knocking into people and earning snide remarks. By the team Bella had caught up with Addy, the blonde had already gathered their bags and was impatiently awaiting Bella's arrival. She rolled her eyes at her awkward cousin before releasing a small smile, shaking her head and handing Bella her things. "Way to show off." Bella mumbled, earning a small giggle in return. **

** After time, the duo found Charlie. He stood by the main exit, slouched against the wall with his hands roughly shoved into his tattered jean pockets. Bella rolled her eyes to Addy as they approached him. He greeted them awkwardly, Bella doing the same whereas Addy's charm shone through as habit. **

** The car ride home seemed endless, the city lights of Seattle quickly fading into a blur of green. As they passed the 'Welcome to Forks" sign, both Bella and Addy's anxiety grew. Pulling into the driveway, Addy could hear Bella's sigh as the cruiser came to a complete stop. Addy carried her own bags inside and upstairs, quickly making her way towards the guest bedroom in which she had stayed in so many times. As she pushed open the door, everything was exactly as it was the last time she had been there, three years prior. The pale blue walls, warm brown comforter and cream colored sheets laying underneath it, the worn tan rug beneath her shoes - everything was the same. **

** Releasing a deep breath, Addy dropped her bags and plopped herself down onto the soft bed. She stared up at the same ceiling she had every other time and let her mind wander to her childhood. **

**_"Bella wait for me!" Addy called out, her small legs racing across the yard, mindless giggles slipping from her little lips. Bella halted at the tree line, puffing out quick bursts of air and waiting as Addy caught up to her. "I'm tired." Bella sighed, plopping down on the ground and laying back. Addy did the same, adjusting the red skirt of her dress and scooting closer to Bella. The two laid in silence, Bella being ten at the time, Addy eight. They watched the clouds above without a worry in the world. _**

**_ "When I'm older, I don't wanna get married." Addy suddenly spoke, catching Bella off guard. Bella twisted on her side to face Addy, the smaller blonde following suit to face her cousin. "Why?" Bella asked, squinting her eyes. Addy shrugged, pursing her lips, "I think it's stupid." Bella disagreed, shaking her head, "Well I think it's a great thing. I wanna get married - to a handsome man and live in a big house with a big family. You'll be in my family. You'll live in our big house." Bella smiled, pleased with herself. Addy thought it over for a moment, pure concentration on her baby doll face. She nodded though and smiled, she was delighted that Bella had said she'd live with them all- one big happy family._**

**Addy smiled gently, remembering that day. She and Bella had become closer after that. They began planning their lives, though never planned without the other. The two were determined to always be a part of each other's lives. Little did either of them know how accurate this would turn out to be. **


End file.
